Too Young To Love
by internet pencil
Summary: KakaSaku Rated For Later Chapters After a chaste kiss from her exsensei Sakura is left confused. Especially when he mumbles under his breath that she is too young and then promptly disappears. Too young? What does that mean?
1. Changing For Him

At twenty-one Haruno Sakura felt like she still dressed and looked like a teenager. Not that she wasn't fashionable, it's just that her current 'style' didn't reflect her age, or so she thought. Sakura wanted to look older; she was dying to look older. Truth be told Ino was **the** person to go to for a wardrobe 'picker-upper'. Therefore, Sakura was spending her Thursday evening with Ino. The two of them were sitting in Sakura's small, but comfortable apartment arguing over what could and couldn't be in Sakura's new wardrobe.

"Ino, I am NOT wearing that! And I never will!" Sakura stated angrily. Ino was holding in her hands a t-shirt that to be perfectly honest looked about the size of a dishcloth. The t-shirt was obviously see-through and contained numerous holes that Ino later informed Sakura were 'supposed to be there'. The two women were obviously having a difficult time agreeing on what 'clothing that made you look older' really was.

"You want people to think you're older forehead girl? Huh?" Sakura nodded, plaintively, as Ino continued. "Then you've got to get yourself out of this 'Love me! I'm so cute!' stage. Okay!"

"So what? I should just slut myself up a bit. Be a bit more 'worldly' like you...is that what you're trying to tell me?" Sakura demanded, eyebrows arched slightly but posture slumping realizing Ino was correct. To look older she would have to change her style… a lot. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Okay…but can we compromise? I do **not** want to look like I should be taking up a job as a hooker or anything. I still want to look as though I deserve respect."

Ino beamed. Sakura could see the wheels turning in Ino's head. Whatever this wardrobe makeover was destined to become worried Sakura. If she didn't set the rules for the situation, Ino would go crazy and the next thing Sakura would know she'd be out dressed for sexing the males of Konoha. If Sakura wanted to look older, but decent, she'd have to give Ino an idea of how she wanted to look…very soon.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, snapping Ino out of her daydream (which surely involved dressing Sakura in something incredibly indecent).

"Mm? yeah?" Ino mumbled in response, coming out of her reverie slowly.

"We're doing the whole shebang here, right? New clothes for the day? Night? And whenever, right?" Ino nodded, listening to Sakura intently knowing that Sakura was about to dish out were the guidelines for the clothing selection. "Okay I want my clothes to look… sexy, but not too sexy. I want them to be revealing, but not too revealing. I want people to think 'wow, she looks smart'. But I also want them to think I look like I can have fun. Can we do that Ino?"

Sakura had turned her attention to Ino fully expecting an overwhelming and seemingly enthusiastic response but when she turned her head towards her best friend she found a women with a dilemma.

Ino was clearly working out the wardrobe in her head, taking in everything Sakura had said. Her face was a montage of expressions. Every time she thought of something that fit Sakura's description, her face would change from thoughtful and pragmatic to pleased and excited. After a good twenty minutes of Ino's jubilant but yet somewhat strange expression changes she finally spoke.

"Ya' know Sakura. This is going to work out perfectly." She said with an enormous smile on her face.

"Tomorrow night we'll unveil your first outfit! I'll meet you here tomorrow at say…5:00 with all your new clothes. We can doll you up for a night of drinking." Ino said with a wink. "What do you say Forehead girl?" Ino could see Sakura hesitate somewhat. "Jeez come-on Sakura, I'm going to make you look nice…okay?" she stated simply, then with a sheepish smile on her face. "Plus, your sensei will be home tomorrow. No doubt he'll be out and about tomorrow night. He'll most definitely enjoy your new clothes!" Sakura's face quickly flushed coupled with her anger towards Ino, which was just blooming.

"INO PIG!" Sakura shouted angrily, and with that, their evening continued with as little grace as one would have expected from the two.

Kakashi had been gone on a mission for the past two weeks. However, prior to him leaving, Sakura and he had shared a somewhat 'intimate' evening.

Because Sakura was now working as a medic-nin in the hospital (under the guidance of Tsunade) Sakura had less time to work on her physical strengths outside of the medical field so she asked Kakashi if he wouldn't mind training with her a couple of times each week. Of course, he had said yes.

After many weeks, and many training sessions Sakura noticed the atmosphere between her and Kakashi had changed. Their friendship had obviously developed into something more, and the night before Kakashi left for his mission they went out for drinks. This was not an unusual occurrence considering that Kakashi and Sakura had often times ventured to the bars together. This night was different though. When Kakashi and Sakura had arrived in the bar, they noticed a pile of their friends (more like Kakashi's friends) sitting in a table towards the back corner of the room. Sitting at said table were Genma, Asuma and to Kakashi's ire Gai was also there.

When Genma spotted the young pink-haired cherry blossom and he immediately haulted his conversation with the Asuma to direct loving purrs towards the beautiful young women, Sakura, who responded to him with a pink hue enveloping her cheeks. Although contrary to Sakura, Kakashi's response to Genma was much more physical. Kakashi had responded with a swift smack to the back of the senbon loving ninja's head. This action led to Kakashi's downfall.

"Some-ones a little protective on the subject of Sakura, eh?" Genma responded while nursing the back of his head lovingly, and quickly telling the nearest server to bring a couple more glasses and more sake. Then with a quick wink towards the famous copy-nin Genma asked "Have a little crush on her Kakashi?"

Kakashi being Kakashi, wasn't affected by this whatsoever, ever so nonchalantly pulling out _Icha Icha Paradise_ while mumbling something Genma discerned as a 'no' to his question. Sakura on the other hand choked on her own spit with shock, truly not embodying the picture of grace and beauty at that moment. Gai and Asuma just watched the conversation unfold with amusement.

"Ah, so that isn't the case then Kakashi?" Genma asked while at the same time playfully eyeing the pink haired women. Genma decided he would play on Kakashi's denial. He had a hunch that the silver-haired man was very much crushing on said young woman. With that, Genma did what he was sure would lead to his death. He gingerly brought his foot up to Sakura and began lightly rubbing his foot against her upper thigh (which caused Sakura to choke on her drink while her face turned a unique shade of red). This was not done without Kakashi being made somewhat aware of the situation as Genma purposefully touched Kakashi's leg a few times so Kakashi would get the hint.

Although Kakashi would steadily deny it, he was definitely bordering on extreme anger. When Genma's foot touched his leg once again, he couldn't take it any more. He quickly stood and grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the bar. Sakura looked up into his eye confused, but yet at the same time understanding. Under her breath, she whispered 'Thank you Kaka-sensei'. To Sakura's surprise, the copy-nin pulled her forward so she was pressed against his strong chest. He brought their lips together (his still covered by his mask) in a tenderness and intensity that was foreign to her. However, as quickly as the kiss had begun, it also ended. He pulled his lips away leaving Sakura confused and wanting more. She was about to ask him why he did that and what it meant when he quickly disappeared in his typical puff of smoke. But before he had gone Sakura heard him say under his breath 'too young…it just isn't right.' The next morning Sakura couldn't even ask him about the kiss because he had left on a mission.

His statement of her being 'too young' upset Sakura. She desperately wanted to be older for him. Through there recent training she had begun to feel something for him. Something that she now realized was love for the silver-haired pervert. Sakura was determined to show him that she was older. She was no longer the twelve-year-old girl that he once taught. She was a grown woman! Thus, Sakura opted for a more mature and 'attractive' wardrobe hoping to coax the copy-nin a little. Sakura realized Ino was the perfect person to help her. Poor Sakura made the unforgivable mistake of telling Ino about the kiss with Kakashi though, and she knew now that tomorrow night Ino would make sure that Kakashi saw the newly dressed Sakura. This particular thought frightened Sakura.


	2. Understanding The Kiss

If the meaning of 'inner turmoil' ever alluded Hatake Kakashi then it was right after he kissed Sakura that he first came to fully experience the term. Why did he kiss her? He really did not know. Well okay, he sort of did know. Seeing Genma hit on her really irked him. What really made that situation worse was that Genma did it knowing full well how he would respond.

What Kakashi was not prepared for was the wave of jealousy that quickly swept through his system when he witnessed the flirtatious exchange. Sure, he new he liked Sakura but he didn't really think he liked her like **that**.He just figured they were good friends, but when Genma started getting touchy with his favourite pink-haired woman…he realized that well he _might_ like Sakura more then on just 'friendly' terms. Training with her more and more had, in turn, made them closer. He also simultaneously realized that the once 'little girl' had grown up into a quite capable and well, to be perfectly honest, beautiful young woman.

When Kakashi just couldn't stand the sight of 'Konoha's ultimate player' ogling Sakura anymore, he did what he could to tell her how he felt without having to issue the daunting task of speaking how he felt in words. Therefore, he kissed her. However, in the midst of this kiss his thoughts bombarded him. Thoughts about how she was his student, and she was fourteen years younger than he was. He then realized what he was doing was wrong, and it had to stop. He then broke the kiss, leaving Sakura standing in the streets of Konoha in state of utter confusion. What he had not intended as he left was that Sakura would enjoy the kiss, and would want to pursue the kiss.


	3. Catching His Interest

"INO!"

"Mm, yes Sakura-chan?" replied Ino in mock innocence.

"Do you actually expect me to wear….this?" Sakura asked, holding up a little black dress. And when I say little, I mean little. The thing appeared to be a t-shirt that had been converted into a dress somehow.

"Sakura you just don't understand! This dress will get you the attention you're looking for. Just act like your normal self and it'll tone down the sexiness of the dress." Ino said carefully avoiding eye contact with Sakura. The previous statement had definitely pulled a few strings inside Sakura's mind. Had Ino just implied that she had a 'not-so-sexy' personality? Sakura's anger for her blonde-haired companion began to rise.

"INO-PIG! Why. Do. You. ALWAYS. Have. To. Say. Things. Like. THAT!" Each pause in Sakura's speech was coupled with a growing redness in her face along with an extra step towards Ino.

With the last word spoken Sakura turned abruptly and left Ino sitting in Sakura's living room. Sakura had headed in the direction of her bedroom, prepared to show Ino the true 'sex-appeal' she could quell.

"You just watch me Ino. Tonight heads **will** turn." Sakura stated proudly with anger still laced in her voice.

"Okay Forehead-girl!" Ino replied quietly, with a huge smile plastered on her face. Manipulating Sakura was easier then she had thought it would be. Truly Sakura wasn't as blasé as she had implied, Ino merely wanted Sakura to turn her sex-appeal level up a notch for tonight. To Ino's utter delight it had worked. Sakura was fully prepared to show her best friend that she could be sexy.

----------------------------------

Sakura had entered her bedroom and begun putting on her new dress. It was hard to find space to walk through the rather large bedroom though. Ino had bought more clothes then Sakura could fathom possible. Ino had bought everything from sleepwear to sundresses. All of these things Ino had placed in piles & piles in Sakura's bedroom, all ready to be put away into her closet (although she had doubts that all of it would fit). Sakura had a wardrobe that would now possibly rival Ino's.

As Sakura walked around the new piles of clothes that had recently appeared in her room, she began discarding her medical uniform, and put on the 'oh-so-revealing' black dress. The dress reached a good six-inches above her knees and hugged her figure. Accenting her curves perfectly. The dress remained backless and tied up around her neck it also dropped low in the front revealing an impressive amount of cleavage. Sakura turned to the mirror to get a better view of herself. To say the least Sakura was shocked, she looked so, grown up, so mature, so adult, so beautiful! Sakura knew Ino would want to help her with her hair and make-up so it was Sakura's turn to present herself to Ino.

"Ino, come here" Sakura demanded from inside her bedroom, to which Ino complied, quickly leaving her seat in the living room. She knew this dress would be gorgeous on Sakura, but when she saw Sakura, she was blown away.

"Is that really you Forehead-girl?" Ino asked in disbelief. Sakura beamed at Ino's response.

"It does look nice, doesn't it? Ya' know Ino, you did a pretty good job picking this dress out." Ino replied with a facial expression that said only one thing… "Well, duh".

"So we better get this show on the road. Now it's time for hair and make-up!" Ino said pointing a finger to the bathroom door attached to Sakura's bedroom. Sakura followed the direction of the finger somewhat grudgingly, knowing that the next forty-five minutes would be dedicated to the task of beautifying her.

Ino, upon seeing Sakura's fallen expression, quickly piped in, "There's no rest for the beautiful. Now get moving!"

Sure enough, Sakura was correct. Ino spent at least forty-five minutes getting Sakura 'ready'. By the end of it all Sakura looked even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. Her hair was left down, but not without a few strands being curled to achieve what Ino like to call 'flirt-hair'. Lip-gloss was applied generously onto Sakura's lips, along with the littlest bit of eyeliner and mascara, creating an almost natural look. When Ino was finished, she plopped a pair of four-inch black high-healed shoes in front of Sakura and commanded her to wear them. In affect, Sakura had achieved a model-like height.

"You better go look in the mirror forehead-girl. I think you are going to be pleasantly surprised." Ino plucked Sakura from where she was and quickly directed her to the full-length mirror behind the bedroom door.

"Is, is that really me?" Sakura asked her eyes wide in shock. After seeing herself in the mirror everything between that moment and arriving at the bar was a blur.

----------------------------------

Kakashi had arrived home from his mission. It had been easy and boring so he was ecstatic to be home. It must have been about 5:00 in the evening when he had returned to Konoha. He promptly went to Tsunade to file his report and then went home for a shower and some food. But right before Kakashi was about to head home he bumped into Genma, who had not so surprisingly invited him for drinks. So it was tonight that Kakashi was heading to the bar. This very night was when Sakura was going to test out her new wardrobe, in the very same bar that Kakashi was going to have drinks in with Genma.

----------------------------------

Kakashi sat in a table towards the back of the bar with Genma. Both had drinks in front of them, but both were entirely sober. It was a surprisingly regular night in the bar, Genma was scouting out the women as usual and Kakashi was sitting and twiddling his thumbs…essentially.

"Man, she's a cute one." Genma stated pointing to a blonde sitting at the bar, who was eyeing Genma. Kakashi's only response was a quite 'mm'. Genma, somewhat frustrated with his friends lack of interest in the 'hitting-on-females' department, decided to pry a little.

"So how's your little Sakura doing?" Genma asked innocently.

Kakashi remembering there little kiss replied, "She isn't so little anymore Genma." Genma smirked.

"Tell me about it, she is one hot little number."

"Mm." Kakashi replied knowing Genma was correct. With that said, the door to the bar opened and in came Ino and Sakura. With their entrance, almost every male head in the bar turned to see the two young women enter. Although many of the eyes remained focused on the pink-haired woman and her rather scantly clad outfit. When Genma's gaze had reached Sakura a low whistle escaped his lips.

"See that's what I mean." Genma said, his eyes glued to the woman. Kakashi followed Genma's gaze to be shocked and pleased with what he saw. Sakura, in the most stunning dress he had ever seen. It would be a lie to say that she didn't turn him on, because she most definitely did. She looked perfect; no, she looked beyond that. If he had not wanted her before, now he most certainly did. The only thing was, he had definitely wanted her before…this only made the circumstances worse.

Sakura spotted Kakashi and Genma almost instantly. However, when she saw Kakashi's gaze she stopped-dead in her tracks. His hooded eyes were laced with desire and appeared to be more hooded than usual (if that is even possible). Sakura was fully prepared for any reaction she got from him, but deep down she hadn't expected him to _actually_ want her.

Ino promptly poked Sakura in her back to get her moving once again, and so the two women headed towards the two elite-ninjas' table.

"My oh my, aren't we dressed to kill tonight. Eh Sakura?" Genma stated, and in return, Sakura blushed prettily.

"It was all for you Genma-san." Sakura replied teasingly before she sat down beside Kakashi.

"Pf. Aren't you a tease Sakura-**chan**." Genma replied somewhat sweetly, and then turned to Ino and invited her to sit by him. It was an offer, which she took gratefully.

At this time Kakashi had yet to say anything, he was still recovering from the shock of seeing his beautiful ex-student walk in to the bar in the most incredible dress ever. But, he didn't want Sakura to realize his shock so he was to remain as concrete _( I don't mean emotionless I just mean 'normal')_ in personality as usual.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted Sakura in the manner that he usually did but with an added, "you look rather nice this evening Sakura" and an eye crease indicating a smile.

Okay, so it wasn't quite the response she wanted but she'd take it. Perhaps hoping that he'd drop on the floor and beg for her was a little to much to hope for. So Sakura decided that it was time to throw the great copy-nin for a loop.

"Thanks Kakashi-" and in the most flirtatious way possible she added '_sensei_'. Sakura saw Kakashi's face change for a minute but because all she could see was, his one eye the emotion that flashed through his face was a little unclear to her.

"I thought we agreed no more 'sensei'?" Kakashi asked, and Sakura sighed.

"So, Kakashi" Sakura said, emphasizing his name without the _sensei_, "do I look nice enough to get another kiss from you?" she asked in the most sultry voice she could conjure.

Genma choked on his drink when he heard Sakura say that. There had already been a 'first' kiss between them…jeez. Ino smiled proudly, Sakura was getting the job done. The copy-nin was not expecting that, that was for sure.

"Sakura." Kakashi said her name warningly.

"Kakashi." Sakura said teasingly back to him, while Genma and Ino both watched in pure amusement. But before Kakashi could get too fed up with the whole ordeal Sakura abruptly changed the subject.

"Good mission?" She asked. Pleased with the subject change Kakashi replied, "No, it was as boring as hell so I'm glad it's over."

"Ah, too bad it was boring. Maybe you'll get a better mission next time, eh?" Sakura asked, doing her best to maintain a steady conversation before continuing her plan. Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to do his best to look at her face while she spoke and nothing below her neck.

Somehow, Sakura had ended up with a glass of Sake in front of her, but she assumed that was Genma's doing. So she began to drink that, relieving the stress and worry from her body. Then, as she had rehearsed in her mind many times, she dropped the little purse of hers off the table and it fell to the floor.

When Kakashi saw this the lights started flashing in his head. **Warning! Warning! Warning!** That's all he was thinking. If Sakura was going to bend down to retrieve that purse he was going to get a dangerous view of her cleavage. To Kakashi's displeasure (or pleasure depending on how you look at it) Sakura bent down to pick up the purse that lay by his feet. In turn, Kakashi witnessed a very pleasant view, one that was making this whole situation harder, both mentally… and physically. But then she started to rise from the ground and relief flowed through Kakashi. It didn't last long though. As Sakura sat up she allowed her free hand to gently graze his thigh. His upper thigh.

Kakashi inhaled a jagged breath, but his face remained a perfect picture of calm. Her hand kept going and it once again grazed his thigh, but higher this time, and before he could stop her, her hand rested right above the zipper of his pants.

That's when it happened. The glass in Kakashi's hand broke. His grip around the glass tightened and the glass just broke. Shattered. Crumbled. It surprised Sakura and her hand tightened quickly over his pants giving Kakashi a highly pleasurable feeling, which resulted in a questionable groan leaving his lips.

"What the hell was that for?" Genma asked, his senbon looking as though it may fall from his mouth. But Ino sat there smiling. She had a good idea what had happened.

"Later Genma, later." Kakashi breathed out roughly. Why hadn't he stopped her? _Because it felt nice._ No! No, he couldn't think like that.

"Is you're hand okay?" Sakura asked pretending as though nothing was unusual about this. She was looking at the silver-haired man who now resembled a deer in headlights.

"It's fine..." he lifted his hand up to show her, "see no scratches, no cuts. I'm fine."

"Well then, in that case I'm heading home." Sakura smiled sweetly, "I think I've had my drink quota for this evening. I'll see you guys later."

They all said there standard good-byes but before Sakura left, she added "Oh and Kakashi I'll see you for training tomorrow. Right?" But she left before he could respond.

Kakashi was left in utter disbelief and a strong, strong desire for his pink-haired ex-student. Who, he now knew, had become a very talented seductress.

Sakura was sure that if Kakashi had any doubts about their age difference then they were gone now. She tried her best to act as natural as possible, and to leave Kakashi in a state of shock. If he had enjoyed himself, perhaps he would come back asking for more.

----------------------------------

Ino, not wanting to stay with Genma any longer since he had been flirting with not only her but also with every woman who looked his way, decided to leave and go see Sakura which left Genma and Kakashi alone.

"Kakashi, what was that all about?" Genma asked, with a knowing smirk on his face (Ino had filled him in a little).

"…."

"Sakura getting a little frisky with you?" Genma asked teasingly.

"A little? Pff, I think it was more than just a little." Kakashi said, still in disbelief regarding the whole situation that had just passed.

"Hatake-Kakashi. He can dish the dirt, but can't take it himself. You are the biggest pervert in all of Konoha. You read your porn in public and make Sakura feel awkward and she dishes it back to you and all you can do is act mad." Genma said accusingly, "sounds a little hypocritical if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you Genma." Kakashi said plainly, and to show Genma he really didn't care he pulled out good old _Icha Icha Paradise_ from his pocket and began to read. The rest of the evening continued with Genma going on and on about Kakashi and how he should pursue Sakura. Kakashi just kept replying coolly in a very unconcerned way. But what Genma didn't realize was that Kakashi was having a horrible time reading…all he could think about was Sakura.

As fate would have it, Genma left that evening with the blonde-haired woman who had been sitting at the bar earlier that very evening, but not without Kakashi getting a little revenge on his annoying drinking partner first. Before Genma had left Kakashi had done a quick hand seal and hand effectively performed a jutsu that, well, would result in a rather boring evening for Genma and his blonde partner. Kakashi was really quite annoyed with Genma's incessant chatter about Sakura, mainly because what Genma was saying were things that were echoing his own thoughts. So, Kakashi couldn't resist getting a little revenge on Genma. This revenge would also involve the pink-haired vixen who had cost him a glass of sake this evening. This was the kind of revenge that would result in a great deal of amusement…on his part, at least.


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

"Oh Genma!" the blonde-haired woman moaned in between their heated kisses. Genma pulled himself away from the kiss, and began to kiss down the woman's neck. The woman's hands remained entangled within Genma's hair and he grunted while kissing the skin at the crook of her neck.

His hands wandered freely upon the heated flesh of the blonde-haired woman. With every touch of his fingers to her skin came a wanton sigh from her lips. As their situation became hungrier, the need for more touch was adamant but this was mostly the blonde-haired woman who felt this way. Genma on the other hand was just realizing he had a little problem.

As much as he wished he could delve into this woman, he realized that certain 'other' parts of him were not willing to do so. Certain parts of him were not as 'rigid' as he would like them to be. Upon Genma realizing he wasn't able to get his 'groove' on, or shall I say 'hard' on, he froze amidst his ministrations.

_I'm to young for this to start happening already!. I am to young, Kami I'm to young._ Genma's thoughts contained panic, humiliation and confusion. This had **never** happened to him before.

Meanwhile the blonde-haired woman lay in a heap of confusion. Why had this man stopped what he was doing? If he was worried that he was doing a bad job then he was worrying for no reason. She was highly satisfied up until he abruptly stopped.

"Genma," the woman cooed, "why'd you stop?"

Not knowing how to explain his lack of composure in the nether regions Genma just shot the woman a glare full of anger and shouted, "Get the hell outta my house!"

"B-b-but Genma? Why? We were having such a good time." the woman sobbed.

"Out. Now!"

The woman left quickly. She gathered up the clothes that had managed to be removed and raced out of Genma's apartment as quickly as she could.

"Oh dear. Kami, what am I going to do?"

Genma had fear written all over his face. Was he losing his touch? What was he going to do? Something had to be wrong with him, **really** wrong. Genma concluded that he must've come down with some sort of a flu and it was affecting his blood flow. Heh heh.

After an evening full of despair and intense thinking Genma decided he would confront Kakashi about this 'problem'. Surely Kakashi would have a solution. Wouldn't he?

----------------------------------

Kakashi awoke to a steady pounding on his front door and the panic-stricken voice of Genma, "Kakashi open up damn it."

Kakashi had a very good hunch as to what this visit was all about. Had his jutsu worked just as he had planned?

Kakashi headed to the front door of his apartment and opened the door to see Genma. Genma's normally 'tidy' hair was disheveled, his eyes had dark bags beneath them and his senbon was mangled badly, the senbon was spliced at the ends.

"Genma," Kakashi acknowledged Genma with a slight nod of the head, "my, you look as though you haven't gotten any sleep." Kakashi stated simply, but underneath his mask, a smirk was gracing his lips.

"Let me in. Let me in. Let me in Hatake." Genma said hurriedly, and walked straight past Kakashi into his apartment, and took a seat. Kakashi closed his front door and happily sat down in a chair opposite from Genma. Kakashi pulled out _Icha Icha Paradise_ and began to read it lazily while he occasionally glanced up at Genma who was giving the copy-nin a death glare.

"What can I do for you Genma?" Kakashi asked plainly, not lifting his eye from _Icha Icha._

A rosy-hue enveloped Genma's cheeks, something Kakashi thought he would never see happen. Was the legendary lady-killer of Konoha, blushing? Surely not.

"I need to uhh, ask you something." Kakashi merely grunted in response, signaling for Genma to continue. Kakashi was watching Genma from the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever…beenaboutto….uhh…makelovetoawoman….um, um….andyoucouldntbecausewell…." the last part of what Genma said came out sounding like 'ifmt ebble oo nnn iction'. Kakshi chuckled to himself. _Oh Genma._

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that last part." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Cant get a…you know?" Genma said while gesturing with his finger.

"Ah, I see now."

"Yes, has it umm, ever happened to you before?"

"Nope. Never."

Genma's eyes widened, and he swallowed...

"Never?" he asked nervously.

"Never." Kakashi replied.

"Oh. Umm, I'll just be going now." Genma said while chewing on his senbon, trying to ease his fears of growing old and sexless.

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Genma, you look worse then death. Look, I might know someone who can help you." He said dryly. Genma's eyes lit up instantly.

"I'll go make an appointment for you at the hospital, okay?" Kakashi asked, and Genma nodded in reply. Kakashi headed to his kitchen where he picked up his telephone and dialed the hospital.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment….No, it's for a friend….Genma…Mmhm…Yes, I'd like Haruno-Sakura to take the appointment if possible….That soon?...Well great. Thank you very much."

Kakashi hung up the phone and returned to his friend.

"Well it's all set, you can head to the hospital right now. Just go the front desk and they should tell you where to go."

"Kakashi you are my savior." Genma said as his eyes glistened. Was that a hint of a tear?

Kakashi lifted his hand signaling it was no problem and then Genma as gone.

----------------------------------

Genma sat waiting in the doctor's office. He was sitting on a long table-like-thing that was covered with paper, which he assumed was for sanitary purposes. As he waited for his doctor he examined the walls of the room. They were covered with the standard posters that one usually sees inside a doctor's office:

Chakra, and how it is used for healing.

Bones, and how they grow.

Organs, what each are for.

As Genma continued to scan the walls of the office the doctor opened the door and walked in.

"Genma! How great to see you!" Sakura said surprised and delighted that her next patient would be a friend. Genma on the other hand, upon realizing who his doctor was, nearly died of a heart-attack.

"Sakura!" Genma said in mock delight.

"So what're you here for…a check-up?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Umm no actually I'm here for another reason." Genma said while trying to remain as stoic as possible. And so he explained to Sakura exactly why he was here, at the doctors.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting at home reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ knowing full well that the jutsu had already ran it's course and about an hour before Genma had walked in to see Sakura the jutsu had completely left Genma's system.

_There's nothing quite like embarrassing a few good friends._ Kakashi thought happily.

----------------------------------

"Oh umm, okay!" Sakura said. Her face was a beautiful shade of red.

_What did Tsunade-sama teach me in these circumstances?_ Then her sensei's words came rushing back to her. _"Offer them the standard 'blue' pill. But first you must examine them to insure that nothing is wrong."_

"Well, I have to, um examine you to make sure that you're uh, that you're not ill or anything." Sakura said with little to no confidence left in her voice.

Genma gulped, "Okay"

"Please remove your pants and underwear Genma." Sakura ordered shakily. Under normal circumstances Genma would be totally thrilled to be pants-less with the pink-haired goddess, but with his manhood's functionality in question…well lets just say he was definitely less than thrilled.

Sakura averted her eyes for as long as possible but when Genma coughed slightly signaling he was ready, she had to turn her head. What she saw she was quite impressed with too…were they all….that….large?

Sakura coughed, trying to relieve the awkwardness from the room, "I'm going to have to fully examine the area to insure you have no scrapes, cuts, diseases and so on.."

Sakura bent in front of Genma and gently placed her fingers on his member and just as Tsunade had taught her, she slowly ran her fingers up and down and around it. Sakura was rather pleased with herself; she was doing it without dying of embarrassment.

With her fingers, gently sliding up and down his member Genma was slowly being dragged into a total state of euphoria. This actually felt good. It felt…really nice. He needed to come to the doctors more often, he decided. Her hands were completely erotic and were turning him on greatly. _What Kakashi wouldn't give to be sitting where I am right now._

Sakura was coming to the end of her examination when she felt him go hard in her hand. It wasn't completely obvious at first but when the hardness got well…harder her face felt as hot as a flame.

Genma upon realizing this smiled brightly. Sakura coughed loudly, "I think you're better now.", she said while her face turned even more red, and she removed her hand quickly.

"Sakura, you've got some special talent there." Genma said while pulling his clothing back on. Sakura adverted her eyes from his and simply nodded in reply.

"Thanks a lot cutie." This statement caused Sakura to blush even more, and before Sakura could reply, he was gone.

_Oh Kami, what did I do? WHAT did I do?_ Sakura thought, while washing her hands with as much disinfectant as she could get on them. Then she promptly sat down in a chair that was in the room and tried to regulate her breathing. In Sakura's mind, she had just concluded that that was the most humiliating experience to ever happen to her.

----------------------------------

Genma was walking out of the hospital, while wondering at the same time what caused his problem, when he saw Kakashi sitting on a bench looking up from his book, signaling for him to come over.

"Just thought I'd see how your appointment went?" Kakashi asked amusedly.

Genma shot him a glare. He was glad his problem was gone, but it was obvious Kakashi had been hoping to embarrass the pink-haired medic-nin, and him.

"The problem….is fixed. No thanks to you, I almost gave Sakura a heart-attack." Genma said sourly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi said while looking at _Icha Icha_.

"Pf, yeah right."

"So, did she tell you what had caused your little problem."

"No, she didn't, and I didn't want to stick around. I think she was literally going to die if I stayed any longer."

"Hmm, strange. Maybe you were just a little off last night." Kakashi said while chuckling to himself.

"I hope it didn't bruise your ego to much Genma." Kakashi said coolly, "Anyways I'm off." Kakashi said quickly, and he was gone with a _poof_.

Something about what Kakashi had said had reminded Genma of a conversation the two of them had had on a previous mission a few years ago.

"_The ninja wanted me to let him go. He said he'd trade me one of his own jutsu's if I let him go." Kakashi said with a hint of amusement in his voice._

"_Ha, jeez the nerve of the guy." Genma said while chuckling._

"_Hm, well I told him I'd set him free and he was stupid enough and believed me. So he ended up showing me his jutsu." Genma gave Kakashi a congratulatory pat on the back._

"_And this jutsu did….what?"_

" '_Bruises the ego of any many it effects' " Kakashi said, quoting the ninja._

"…_.care to elaborate?" Genma asked curiously._

"_It re-adjusts the blood flow in the male's body, so the possibility of increased blood-flow remains quite distant from his groin area." Kakashi said with amusement, "But unfortunately the jutsu doesn't last very long only about 7 hours or so."_

That was when Genma realized he had been played by the famous copy-nin. Anger flashed through his whole body and through gritted teeth he said, "Kakashi, you JERK! "

----------------------------------

Kakashi hadn't _poofed_ that far away so he was able to hear Genma's angry cry. Kakashi knew the next time he saw Genma he was definitely not going to be happy. But as Kakashi walked towards his apartment he reminisced about the whole situation. Genma had surely been embarrassed and Sakura, he had no doubt that she was still having heart palpitations…if only he could have seen her face when Genma explained why he was at the doctors. Kakashi sighed and thought, _revenge certainly is sweet_.


	5. Working Things Out

After having realized, what Kakashi had done Genma promptly returned to the office of the pink-haired medic to inform her of the evil-silver-haired ninja's actions.

----------------------------------

"NO. Genma, he wouldn't." Genma merely stared at Sakura in response.

"Sakura, really…think about it." Genma replied. His response evoked a sudden memory of the previous night, and Sakura's attempts to seduce the stoic copy-nin, which had not only embarrassed her beyond words but also seemed to have no effect on the jounin.

"I can't believe Kakashi. That ass! I am **going** to KILL him." Sakura managed to utter this successfully with only the slightest bit of anger dripping from her voice.

Genma was standing in front of Sakura, the two were in the doctors office that Sakura had previously performed her medical 'check-up' in. Sakura was staring at Genma with an absolute expression of shock on her face. No doubt the thoughts that were swirling in her mind were of the numerous ways Sakura could emasculate Kakashi._ Kakashi-sensei is going to wish he'd never done that to Genma and ME._

"I embarrass myself profusely to show my ex-_sensei_ that I am not his little girl anymore and his repayment is to embarrass me more? That _immature_, _sadistic_ **jerk**." Sakura said with obvious loathing.

Her fists were gripping her medic uniform with such force that the faint sound of ripping fabric could be heard within the room. Her face was turning the most lurid shade of red that implied one thing and one thing only…she was one angry woman! Genma, upon seeing Sakura's sudden shift in mood thought he had best leave.

"You know what Sakura-_chan_," Genma said emphasizing the chan in hopes that she wouldn't release any of her anger out on him, "I think I'm uh going to head out. I uh just thought I should tell you what Kakashi had been up to." With that said Genma quickly exited the room.

As Genma was leaving the building where the medics worked an angry scream followed by the distinctive sound of metal being dented, (no doubt the examination table falling victim to Sakura's monstrous strength) could be heard.

----------------------------------

"Oh that man, he just bugs me sometimes…" Sakura's statement was emphasized by a very painful sounding 'whack' of her head to the wall of the room.

"I sacrificed my dignity so that man would see that I wasn't the 12-yearold child he once knew. But nooo, the man can't take it. The old pervert can't take my seducing…..I mean jeez he kissed _me_ first. _He_ started it. He, I, ugh that man just frustrates me to _no_ end…" Sakura's rant slowly ended along with the newfound realization that she had been talking to no one but herself. _Oh Kami…I need help._

Sakura needed a solution to her problem. _Their_ problem. The problem that was between her and Kakashi. Unfortunately the only solution Sakura could come up with involved a heart-to-heart conversation with the man. For some reason this idea scared her. Sure he was a friend but sometimes his reputation as the famous 'copy-nin' intimidated her. But Sakura knew the only solution to this dilemma involved a little one-on-one with the old 'ex-sensei.

----------------------------------

Kakashi sat at home in his rather neglected apartment on his coach reading one of his favourite books in the _Icha Icha Paradise_ series. It involved an undercover kunoichi who became intimate with Junko. Junko had no idea that this woman was a kunoichi but during there 'play-time' he was pleasantly surprised when it was revealed. He always liked his women frisky. What Kakashi especially liked about this particular scene was that the woman had beautiful green eyes and hair the most delicate shade of pink, just like Sakura. He then realized that maybe he had a 'thing' for Sakura. He shook it off though as just an 'effect' from all the extra training they had been doing together. He assumed his feelings would pass. Of course they didn't and he had recently realized that his infatuation had maybe turned into something more.

Kakashi couldn't deny the fact that he felt a little bad for embarrassing both Sakura and Genma but he did find the whole situation highly amusing. Not to mention that he believed Sakura deserved every ounce of shock and embarrassment that she got. She had really caught him off guard when she 'fondled' him in public. As pleasant as it may have felt, he still felt dirty and old for being attracted to this young pink-haired goddess.

In the midst of Kakashi's thoughts a knock came to his front door. He could sense her familiar charka on the other of it. _Sakura._

He was quick to respond and opened the door to see Sakura with an expression on her face that kind of scared him.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked in polite but annoyed tone. Before Kakashi could respond Sakura walked directly into his apartment and sat down onto the closest thing, that being the coach. Kakashi looked at her with mild amusement _I guess the prank irked her, _and then he continued to close the door and sit next to her.

Not wasting any time, Sakura got right down to business, "Kakashi, we need to talk."

Kakashi, who upon sitting down on the coach had picked up and begun to read _Icha Icha_ looked up from the book assuring her with a slight nod that she could continue speaking.

"Put the damn book away you pervert! I need to have a _serious_ conversation with you and I feel like I **can't** when you've got porn so close to your face that you can probably taste it. Now, all you have to do is sit here and listen. If you feel like talking afterwards then I will not object. But otherwise you can just sit and listen. Got it?" Kakashi had put his book down with great reluctance and was about to open his mouth to say 'yes' when Sakura interrupted him,

"No verbal response is required. So just sit and keep your damn butt on that couch and **don't** make a sound." Sakura said in annoyance. Just to test her patience Kakashi replied,

"Okay, you've got it Sakur-uhhchhhueann." Kakashi was caught off guard mid-sentence when her hand flew violently to the copy-nin's mouth. Sakura wiggled her index finger from her other hand in disapproval in front of Kakashi's face.

"Just listen," and so Sakura began.

"Look I know, and there is NO denying it, whatever happened to Genma was caused by you." Kakashi's mouth opened to deny this, but thankfully Sakura's hand had remained over his mouth so he was unable to say a word.

"I know you did it. I KNOW it. Don't pretend that you didn't. But really Kakashi how could you. You knew that it would embarrass me. Do you feel so little for my feelings that you would do that." Quickly Sakura's strong voice had become shaky and sad, and the subject of Genma's ordeal and her seduction the night before melded together.

"Do you feel so little for my feelings that you would give me one kiss and then dismiss me?" At this point tears were stinging Sakura's eyes.

"I am not the little girl you think I am. I have grown Kakashi. Surely you must've noticed. I am not this dainty child whom you once taught. I am a grown woman who you must now treat with equality. We are equals now, sensei. Equals. Do you understand what I mean?" Sakura's hand had slipped from Kakashi's face and tears were falling freely from her eyes. Kakashi was absolutely pained by the sight of this beautiful woman crying because of what he had done. He gently pulled the young woman onto his lap. With his index finger he pushed her chin up and in turn her eyes were now level with his. He gently brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumb,

"Sakura, don't cry. Please, just please don't cry. It hurts me to much to see you cry, especially because of me" He said his voice low and soft. Sakura looked up at him confused,

"Kakashi I don't understand," she said softly, "If it pains you to see me cry, then why must you deny me things that cause me such pain?" Sakura asked this question in almost a whisper.

"Because Sakura-chan, my attraction to you is the first thing in years that has caused me to feel fear." His voice was low and raw and almost…pained. Sakura's eyes widened and was about to speak when Kakashi silenced her with his masked lips.

His lips were soft, and tender and passionate. They symbolized a feeling that Sakura was unsure Kakashi was willing to admit he had. Nonetheless Sakura was pleased with the soft pressure of his lips over hers.

Kakashi's hand trailed tenderly up Sakura's neck and into her hair. Sakura's hands rested around Kakashi's neck gently. Sakura felt Kakashi's other hand draw up from its seat at the small of her back to begin to gently pull his mask down. In hopes of seeing his face Sakura was about to open her eyes when she felt his hand that had previously been in her hair to now be covering her eyes. A soft whimper of displeasure left Sakura's lips but it was quickly swallowed up by the warmth of Kakashi's smooth lips pressing against her own.

This time the contact was more heated and needy and the pressure from Kakashi's lips onto her own was much harder. Kakashi swooped his tongue out onto her bottom lip and relished the sweet taste of her lips. At the surprising contact she opened her mouth and Kakashi rolled his tongue over hers and caressed and explored her mouth. After overcoming the initial shock of having his tongue in her mouth Sakura did the same. Unconsciously Sakura pressed her hips into his rather roughly and Kakashi let out a harsh, deep yet ragged moan from his lips. Sakura inhaled sharply after having felt a slightly bulge in his pants.

"Ka-ka-shii?" Sakura asked between a kiss…

"Mm?"

Feeling a little more adventurous, Sakura pushed her hips into his again, and he groaned once again,

"You feel so good …." She sighed thoughtfully. Kakashi ground his hips up ferociously and a surprised yelp left Sakura. Kakashi's lips latched instantly onto Sakura's neck. His tongue decorated her neck with delicious patterns, while they continued to grid there hips together in a ruff but tender manner.

As Kakashi's hands began to explore Sakura's body, now feeling that she was definitely prepared for it, a knock came from the door. Before Kakashi or Sakura could answer the door, it swung open. Gai stepped into the room seemingly oblivious to the two sitting on the couch; Sakura straddling Kakashi's waist.

"Oi, Kakashi I just came by to…" Then Gai realized what he had walked into…

A girlish scream left Gai's lips before he spluttered, "Wh-wha- what, wait **what** are you two doing?"


	6. Conquering Fears

**Note: Guys, PLEASE don't kill me. Not a whole lotta smut in here, I will apologize. I've been getting some help with that part, so the next chapter wont be for a while. Sorry. **

_**Also, this is a special note to my number one reader**__** (!) and bff, yes, YOU, here's the next chapter. Now tell me, what's your fic? **__****__** I think I guessed correctly. Muahaha.**_

----------------------------------

_...was Gai dead? He __**was**__ still breathing, right?_

Sakura and Kakashi sat on the couch in a somewhat delicate position. Sakura was stealthly trying to ignore the strong heat that was currently coursing through her and of course the rather hard body she was atopof, while simutaneously trying to figure out if Gai was still alive.

Kakashi's warm breath slid across her throat as he gingerly whispered to her,  
"I think...maybe...we could just...ignore him," The ruff quality to his voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine but she cocked an eyebrow and swiftly swatted the man for his statement. It wouldn't exactly be kind to leave Gai unconcious on Kakashi's living room floor while they continued their...activities.

"Kakashi, you know we can't to that,"  
"But Sakura, I reall--"  
"KAKASHI! He could be hurt!"

And with that Sakura rose from Kakashi's lap which she regreted instantly. The warm, erotic heat was gone and her body instantly missed it. This also left Kakashi in a state that was far from comfortable and somewhat aggravating. However, Kakashi being the somewhat shameless shinobi that he was, sat there with an expression of no concern for the apparent tightness in his trousers.

"I think he's really out cold..." Sakura said while giving Gai a hard kick to the side.

"Oooh Gai-sensei, the youth of Konoha are beign attacked by inebriated ninja's. We really need you! Come quick! Gai-sensei, please the youthfulness of Konoha will be destroyed soon." The pathetic wails that Sakura emitted did nothing for the usually very _helpful_ ninja.

"...maybe if I just casually telephone Lee he might come and rescue the guy?"  
"Sakura, what would Lee do when he saw _you_ in _here_ with _me_. Honestly, I thought you were my smartest student. _Apparently_ I was incorrect..." The copy-ninja stopped his teasing when he noticed the twitching brows and reddening kunoichi's face.

"...we could tie him up outside?!"

"_SENSEI_! Why would we do THAT?!?!"  
"Eh? For fun Sakura-_chan_."  
"...I'm taking him home you _sick_ man. We are _not_ tying him up. _No way_. I am _not_ letting you do that." Sakura bent down and grabbed the green-clad man and tossed him over her shoulders as though he were no more than a sack of potatoes.  
" I'll see you later old man." With that Sakura was out the door, but not before Kakashi noted an expression of relief flash accross her face.

And poor, poor Kakashi was only left to gawk. His face was crinkled into a somewhat confused expression and his pants seemed to be tighter then usual. The fact that Gai had walked in on them in the middle of a somewhat heated session combined with Sakura's need to help Gai mean't that Kakashi was in need of a cold, very cold shower.

Stifly getting up Kakashi maneuvered his way to his bathroom where he turned the shower on. He slowly undressed. Each layer of his uniform coming off his muscled form and then falling to occupy a small amount of floor space. Admittedly Kakashi had a fair amount of difficulty trying to remove his pants, and he was tempted more then once to just take charge and take care of the situation by finding Sakura as fast as he could, pushing her against a wall and...okay so maybe not the best of ideas. But she left at such an inopportune time and as much as Kakashi thought she was enjoying it he wasn't sure. She had looked so relieved to be leaving him that Kakashi really wasn't sure if what they were about to do had been what she wanted. But he wanted her, so much it hurt...literally. He knew in someways dating an ex-student was troublesome and wrong. But, he'd grown to love the young cherry blossom, bad temper and all. _Maybe she's afraid of what she's getting into..._

Having finally removed his pants Kakashi stepped into the shower which was spraying down a wonderful dose of cool water, which thankfully took care of business so he switched to the hot water and just enjoyed the warmth and his thoughts._...maybe I hurt her, maybe I scared her. Maybe I'm just too old for her. Maybe this whole thing is wrong. She IS nearly half my age. Nearly---_

Kakashi froze, he could sense a foreign chakra signature entering his home moving slowly towards the bathroom...and if he wasn't mistaken it was a certain cherry blossoms chakra signature. Said cherry blossom opened the bathroom door delicately and cautiously...merely opening it a good inch or two. She peeked in, meeting Kakashi's eyes and blushing immediately. Yet their gazes remained locked together which Sakura thanked the high heavens for. The glass shower door wasn't leaving much to her imagination - so the eye contact was welcome.

Without looking away from the silver-haired man Sakura opened the door more and stepped inside the now steamy bathroom. He watched her enter and the minute the door closed his senses were awakened and his eyes explored her body, her eyes also fell to his well muscled form that was saying everything Sakura didn't need to hear like, "Eat me, **now**!"

She stood in his bathroom with a mixed heart, full of desire and apprehension, worry, confusion. All Kakashi could do was stand under the water from the shower and wonder what it was that she was so worried about. Being with him...in that way. Well he certainly thought he was good in the bedroom, so there were no worries there. Then like a ton of bricks he realized. _Virgin. _Understanding flushed through him and he gave her a kind smile that he hoped expressed his realization, his understanding...and the message that he would be careful. Then, if at all possible, the second ton of bricks came down on the copy-ninja. _Where the hell is my mask?_ Looking quickly to the floor he realized just where it was, _...whoops, no wonder Sakura was keeping eye contact._

His smile had soothed her somewhat, not only because it was a comfort but it he was so damn hot too! _Yummy. I mean... heh heh._

Feeling more self-assured Sakura began approach Kakashi. But just as Kakashi had messed with her and Genma, Sakura was about to mess with him. She was not going to make this easy, clothing removal was going to become painfully slow... _Slow. Sexy. & Tempting..._


End file.
